Forbidden Emotions
by A.B.D.Y.Z
Summary: "Sometimes you are perfect for each other, in more than one way...but the situation you are in, is definitely not" RyoXHikaru
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone!**

**This is A.B.D.Y.Z with a story with a quite...unique pairing. If anyone does not like this pairing or the idea of this story I suggest you click the back button and read something else. I would like to specially thank Kingdom's Oathkeeper,BlackCatNeko999 and Nellabean for supporting and encouraging me to write this fanfic!**

**So please read and review, and if you are a guest reviewer, please write a nickname or something so I can differentiate between the guest reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Saga!**

* * *

Shred...

Shred...

Shred...

Shr-crack!

This was the third time today the shredder broke down. Ryo was having a hard time coping with the worn out machine, especially with a pile of 300 papers, ready to be torn into neat fragments of what used to be the WBBA's tournament plans.

Since the time of Nemesis, the WBBA was pretty quite. After all the chaos, half of Japan was destroyed and the government decided to take over in sorting out everything, including beyblade. There was absolutely nothing to do at the Metal City branch of the WBBA. Nothing. Before the staff would spend nights in the building, planning tournaments, organising events, making sure everything was running smooth in the beyblade world. But now in the same place, they would sit all day drinking coffee and swatting flies.

Luckily, Ryo found some entertainment by discovering an old pile of WBBA documents which needed shredding. But unfortunately, the shredder was in no mood for that.

"Ugghh...damn these fancy gadgets,"he muttered while pressing random buttons and pounding his fist on the damaged machine.

"Director, do you need help?"

Ryo spun around, to be greeted by a very familiar blunette, gracefully walking towards him.

"Oh Hikaru, it's nothing much, just the shredder jammed again. Don't worry I can fix it my self,"

"Director, we've been working together for the last 2 years and I know how very _experienced_ you are in dealing with technology."

And with that, the young assistant started to work on the broken contraption. It had been more than two years since Hikaru and Ryo worked together, and day by day they got closer and more familiar with each other and both got more comfortable working around in each others presence. It started as serious work, managing files and organising many things and both would not utter anything which was not work related (except Ryo's usual Phoenix rants). But after a while they started to loosen up, until they would consider it normal for Hikaru to be singing a rude song while typing memos and Ryo telling embarrassing childhood stories of him and his family while eating lunch together.

"Here, all fixed and ready to go, Director!"Hikaru spoke, with a satisfied smile on her face, while wiping the dust of her hands.

"Thanks Hikaru! Guess you're always here to save the day, eh?"Ryo thanked and ruffled her wavy hair to show his gratitude. Hikaru responded with some pinkish colour rising to her cheeks.

"Well, I'm going home now, is that fine with you Director? Even if it isn't, I am going anyway!"

"Yeah go home, but you're going to miss all the _fun _out!"

"Just have a _great_ time doing that stuff while I sit home, watch a movie and munch on chocolate!"

"Just rub it in Hikaru, just rub it in." They both started to laugh until they had tears in their eyes and Hikaru started to head out.

"See you later Ryo, bye!" Hikaru exited the door, waving and smiling at her boss.

"Heh-heh bye." Ryo waved back returning the smile. But as soon as she was out of view his face turned into a confused and questioning look.

_Since when did she call me Ryo?_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, and this chapter was short because it was kind of a filler, so the real stuff comes next chapter (hopefully -_-).**

**On your way out, Please leave a review and no flames!**


	2. Dark Desires

**Hey there!**

**Firstly, I would like to thank all of you awesome people:**

**Angelfromheaven2012**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**Nellabean**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**

**Aiyana-J. Snowbear**

**Andromeda105**

**Risachan**

**Thank you so much for reviewing/favouriting/following this story, it means so much to me. :)**

**Also, I just wanted to say that unfortunately, future updates will take some time because school has started and homework is a pain in the back-side again!**

**And that's about it!**

**Disclaimer: I never had and never will own Beyblade Metal Saga.**

* * *

2 weeks later...

It was another boring Tuesday evening. Hikaru had her ear-phones plugged in, slouching in her chair with her feet on her desk, lazily singing _Titanium_. Meanwhile, Ryo had his eyes glued to his monitor screen, trying to succeed at winning at least one game of mine-sweeper. It was the same routine day after day. But out of the blue, an alarm went off, startling Ryo in the process and he tumbled back in his chair, falling on the cold marble floor.

"Director!" Hikaru rushed over to her boss's side and bent down to grab his arm and help him up. It was usually normal for the 'Immortal Phoenix' to be ready for anything life threw at him, may it be a nagging son, forbidden beys or a whole evil organisation trying to ruin the sport of beyblade. But the fire-alarm surpassed them all.

"Are you al-right?

"Ouch!...yeah I-I'm fine, don't worry,"

"But director!"

Hikaru leaned over and carefully examined Ryo's face. Gently, moving her delicate hand from his forehead, down to his jaw-line and then to his lip and she carefully stroked the new unwanted mark. She narrowed her eyes and grunted, leaning closer to examine the fresh wound.

"See, I told you you're not fine, look at this cut."She started to scold Ryo like there was no tomorrow, telling him 'how to be alert' and 'not to play mine-sweeper for 2 hours straight so it gets up your head'. She started to examine the cut again, mumbling about how deep it was and how careless _he_ was.

"Hikaru, it's just a cut, don't wor-"

Ryo blushed. He noticed how very close their faces were and reacted to it suddenly. His heartbeat rose and his breath quickened, which had not happened for a long time. _With _a girl. _With _Hikaru. They had never been this physically close, but something inside him wanted to get closer. Amethyst eyes poured into his chocolate brown ones and her soft, warm breath grazed his skin.

"Ryo..." Hikaru uttered, barely over a whisper, her face inching closer by second. What happened next, Ryo could have not imagined in his most deepest and indecent dreams. Warmth took over him as a pair of soft lips covered his own and a delicate hand moved over, slowly caressing his cheek. He had never felt like this, this feeling of guilt yet a strange feeling of dark desire taking over him. He opened his eyes, as the contact of her touch was lost, and stared at Hikaru with sleepy eyes.

_What...what just happened...wait did I?...no...no...NO! _Ryo's eyes shot open and he stood up all of a sudden, fear and regret filling his eyes. He flashed a angry look at Hikaru, who stood there quietly, looking down and twiddled with her fingers. He wanted a very good explanation...and fast.

"Hikaru..."

"Sir...I can expla-"

"That's just what I want, Hikaru!"

"Please sir, don't scream at me,"

"HOW CAN I NOT SCREAM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Hikaru looked down, unable to speak. Ryo stomped out of the office, filled with anger and rage. She watched him leave and regret started to take over her heart. She closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands and slowly fell to her knees, thinking '_why did I do that, when I knew he would never accept me.'_

Ryo sprinted through the corridor and took the way out through emergency stairs. He didn't care if they were out of bounds and he didn't care of being caught on them as well, but his head was filling with new thoughts, new regrets and new emotions.

_HOW COULD I LET MYSELF DO SUCH A THING! But more than that, how could I let her do that...but...why? Why did she do that? Ugh, I need fresh air._

Ryo exited the WBBA building and walked around the block, still shocked from the incident. Kicking a can, he realised that walking around and thinking wouldn't help the situation...he needed to speak to Hikaru. He took a deep breath and looked towards the sky, as if waiting for some sort of guidance but received a few splats of water instead. _'It's now or never...'_

He strode straight back in, ignoring the "Are you okay, sir?" and "Good evening, Director," from the WBBA staff and pushed open the door to his office. The Director's office was quite a comfortable and peaceful place, even if there was more paperwork than the rest of the building's but working there was more enjoyable than the hustle (or what used to be) of the office cubicles down below. But now the same place held no such qualities any more. And that was the because of the the young blunette sitting on his office desk with her head in her hands. He walked over and sat on his chair, elbows on the desk, fingers interlocked and looked on with a serious gaze. This was his typical stance for important meetings. Not for talking to his assistant about a bit of hanky-panky that took place between them. He took a deep sigh and faced the tanned-teen in front of him.

"Hikaru, I will not scream at you, nor will I scold you, but you have to give an explanation about what jus-"

"I like you."

"Excuse me? Did you just say tha-"

"Yes, I like you, like as in a _like_ like you."_Come on Hikaru, you just have to tell him..._

Hikaru put her head up to face Ryo, to have a one-on-one talk about this. But instead there was one of the most awkwardest silences in the history of silences. They continued to glare at each other, not saying a word. But then Hikaru decided to break the ice.

"I really mean it Ryo, I am not joking about this and I know you would probably think I am mad but I really do like you. You've always been there for me in the past 2 years, and since then I have kinda...grown feelings for you."

Ryo continued to stare, shocked by the things she said and couldn't think of anything to say back. Where could he even start? The fact that he was her boss and she was his assistant? Or the fact that she was friends with his son? OR the fact that she was teenager who was younger than half his age and he was a grown-up, matured, single-father?

"Hikaru I-I don't know what to say, I just can't believe that you would even think of something like this. This is unacceptable in a hundred ways and-"

"Do you like me?"

"Hikaru, what do you mean?! I wouldn't imagine this in a million years and here you asking me whether I like you or not!"

"Then look me in the eye and say 'Hikaru, I do not like you',"

Ryo looked deep into Hikaru's eyes and opened his mouth to say the following words. But nothing came out. He tired again, but again. Absolutely nothing came out. Hikaru rose from her place, and slowly walked to the cabinet, without taking her eyes off Ryo for a second. She removed a First-Aid kit and slowly made her way towards Ryo. She sat on the desk in front of Ryo with her legs dangling in the air and carefully opened the kit and began examining it's contents. She brought up a cotton ball and started cleaning his cut.

"You know, you still haven't replied."

"...I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I am sorry for screaming at you, Hikaru."

Ryo slightly smiled and ruffled her hair gently, making Hikaru blush and smile. There it was unofficially decided. They were not just mere workers any-more. They were something far more than that, something special for each other yet something unacceptable by the world. But Ryo felt a pang of guilt by accepting Hikaru to be more than just a companion to him. What would the world think?

"Hikaru, we should keep this a secret, okay? And anyway, what was the alarm about?"

"I'm going home now, okay Ryo?"Hikaru quickly walked towards the door, not making eye contact, or even waving goodbye. This was unusual for Ryo as Hikaru would never do this.

_Damn, she didn't take it well! Did I say anything wrong? It's about keeping it a secret, isn't it?_

"This will remain between the two of us, and absolutely no-one else should know about us. Also today, the fire-alarm was being tested."

She turned around to give him a final sharp glance. A small smirk formed around the same lips that moments ago made their relationship a step higher. Before stepping completely through the crystal glass doors, she made her typical witty remark to lift Ryo's mood up.

"You're still very well organised as always, _Ryo_."

With that she was gone. Ryo sat there, alone, the darkness from the clouds outside covering his face, with a smile playing on his lips. He had a heck of a lot to think about and decide, but other thoughts were playing in his mind. Hikaru had replied to him, but he still had not replied to her. There he replied Hikaru's forgotten query and at the same time mumbled a deep, dark secret to no-one.

"Hikaru, I do like you."

* * *

**Well, I hope I didn't make Ryo look too creepy!**

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing this story!**


End file.
